Agatha
Agatha is the main protagonist of the series. She is also the apparent host of the Smile Guide. She also has a cohost - the squirrel named Maggie. Look So far Agatha has always been in a blue sweater decorated with red flowers, except for animations, when there is a mushroom on the sweater instead. She has got cut-out eyes covering her real ones. They are usually glued on, except for How to make from paper, where they were glued onto her glasses. She also has shoulder-long, brown hair and full lips. Appearances Agatha has appeared in every episode of Smile Guide, Mushroom Melodies and any specials that have appeared on the channel. Story Agatha is likely 10 years old, judging by the number of fingers she holds up after Maggie asks her age. While some believe that Agatha is older due to her grown appearance and full lips, this is not necessarily the case; young characters being portrayed by older actors/actresses were still common at the time KGTV takes place. Agatha's mother reveals in an interview that Agatha was taken to Mushroom Land after being warned by other kids at school. It is unknown how her disappearance was predicted by her fellow students, yet this happens to be the case, as told by Agatha's mother. "Kids at school simply told her that she will be taken... At night at midnight, that's what they told her, and to take a warm sweater along." -Agatha's mother, Poradnik Uśmiechu 1 One night, Agatha approaches her mother and tells her that a man from Mushroom Land is there. The rest of the encounter is never described. Agatha's mother tries everything in her power to find her daughter, but nobody seems to be able to help. In addition, it seems as if the kidnappers are mocking her by repeatedly calling her house and immediately hanging up. However, one person does offer their help by advising Agatha's mother to turn on the television, which is broadcasting Poradnik Uśmiechu. Agatha's mother even tried to find Mushroom Land with her sister-in-law, but ultimately failed (she also said in part of the interview that Mushroom Land should be easy to find). During her time in Mushroom Land, Agatha appears to be at the mercy of her captors, being prodded by a stick when it's time for her to read her lines in Poradnik Uśmiechu 5. At times, she appears to be having fun, as if she is unaware of her capture. She dances with Caroline and the Jeansman in Mushroom Melodies. At random points in the series, she appears to be aware of her situation, reaching out to her mother in several episodes; the creators of Poradnik Uśmiechu are aware of this, calling her a "BAD DOG". In an out-of-place scene following Poradnik Uśmiechu 4, Agatha wakes up to find a blacked-out version of Maggie, as well as another figure who resembled the darkened mother from the interviews. Upon trying to get the figure's attention, the figure slowly turned around to reveal Jeansman wearing a wig to the sounds of "Mama, mama" (akin to the cry of a baby). Relation to other characters Maggie Agatha seems to be a friend of Maggie. In the first episode of Smile Guide Maggie appeared after Agatha has finished drilling the apple. Maggie explained, that Agatha had to let in the "mushroom light" and that Agatha was full of mushrooms. At the beginning of the second episode Agatha was reminded by Maggie to not forget the fun. In return she was called a retard and replied "YOU are a retard." but after that added "But I still love you." According to Kraina X they are friends also because they call each other retards which is so common among Polish children.http://www.reddit.com/r/krainagrzybow/comments/1z0kkz/kraina_x_4_kuh_puch/cfpfeb8 References Category:Characters